


choco bar

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, also actor yunho is coming yay, mingi is secretly whipped lol, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: in which Yunho keeps getting a choco bar labeled with his name placed in his and San's private fridge in his room every single day, and he finally found the 'culprit' who placed it in.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	choco bar

**Author's Note:**

> who's excited for actor!yunho???
> 
> a little reminder that you can check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)

Yunho stared at the things stored in the mini fridge located in his and San's room. 

_Again?_ Yunho thought. It's been almost a week since the first time he found his favorite choco bar stored in the mini fridge, one pack each day. At first he thought it was San's and he didn't dare to ate it. But the next day he found a new pack, this time a label plastered with his name on it. He asked San if he was the one who put it in, but the younger denied it immediately.

Yunho was about to ask the other members before he decided that he'd take that matter on his own hands.

"I'm using the bathroom!" Yunho announced as he left his room, purposedly saying it louder than usual to make sure the entire dorm heard him. 

Yunho entered the bathroom and closed the door, then he turned the shower on, not bothering to take off his clothes and just washed his face. He waited for around 3 minutes before he carefully opened the door, and tiptoed to his room. He peeked through his slightly opened door, and saw Mingi stood in front of his mini fridge.

"Got you," Yunho stood at the entrance of his room, arms crossing in front of his chest.

Mingi turned around and faced a curious Yunho. "Oops,"

"So you're the one who keep leaving those choco bar here?" Yunho walked in and pointed at his fridge.

Mingi nodded. "Yeah,"

"And put a label of my name on it?"

"Exactly,"

"You immediately admit it?" Yunho tilted his head.

"Well it can't be considered as a crime so..."

"But why?"

"So that no one would take it since it has your name,"

"That's obvious. I mean why did you put them here?"

"To maintain your sugar level,"

Yunho blinked. "That was totally an unexpected answer,"

"Well, you'll be busier since the drama filming already started so..."

"Awww, are you worried about me?"

"Of course I am! You freaking landed on the second lead role so I'm sure you'll be really busy and pretty much spent your time at the filming site than in the dorm so..."

"So you're not happy that I got the second lead?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm happy! And proud of you too!" Mingi patted Yunho's head as if he pet a puppy.

"Is that why you keep sneaking a choco bar in my mini fridge?"

Mingi nodded excitedly. "Yes! Because I'm sure you'll bring them when you're filming and it's supposed to boos your energy and make you remember about me," 

"How am I supposed to remember about you if I don't even know that you're the one who gave me those?"

"Ah...right, I didn't think about that," Mingi scratched his head, "Either way, I'm so proud of you! You'll be the next best new actor!"

"Of course I am, just you wait!," Yunho proudly tapped his chest, they laughed at each other when suddenly they heard Hongjoong yelled from the bathroom.

"Who left the shower on???"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments, pretty please? let's have a chat! 😘
> 
> also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)


End file.
